


At Your Service:  Knights of Ren Escorts

by ladyofreylo



Series: Kinky Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Escort Service, F/M, Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Spanking, daddy - Freeform, daddydom, happyending, lovestory, more and more smut, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Knights of Ren is an exclusive escort service for women who need a date to an event, an evening out on the town, or some private, self-care at home.  The Knights provide a range of services and packages for discerning ladies.  However, there will be NO mouth-to-mouth contact or touching of the Knight's body, much to Rey's disappointment.  Can Rey get her Knight, one Kylo Ren, to break his rule of no kissing or touching?  Can he change from disengaged escort to committed lover?  We'll see.CW:  LOTS of spanking kink in this one.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kinky Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756246
Comments: 83
Kudos: 327
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I like this?

“Welp, ladies, we are so close to finishing, we can taste it,” Rose lifted her glass of champagne to toast Rey and Gwen.

“Yay, us!” Gwen said and they all clinked glasses.

“Whew,” Rey said. “I am so tired, not so much physically as mentally. It is a fuck-ton of work to put this thing to bed.”

Nods all around. 

“So to speak,” Holdo quipped.

They were talking about their brainchild—an anthology of sex-positive stories, essays, and poems with a smattering of research and advice thrown in. Rey, Gwen, Rose, and Holdo, researchers in the Women’s Studies Department at Organa College, spearheaded the development of this important work. It had not been an easy road—they ran into a few obstacles, primarily from the publisher.

Holdo had gone head-to-head with the conservative editor-in-chief of the Organa College Press to get the anthology accepted. She’d come back from meetings growling and demanding to be saved from prudish men like Ben Solo, who was holding up the process. Rose, Gwen, and Rey would groan and go back to revising and reframing the proposal, while Holdo fussed and fumed and threatened to call the deal off. Ben Solo could go straight to hell as far as she was concerned.

The manuscript was almost complete, and Editor Prissy-Pants (as Holdo called him) finally accepted the abstract, introduction, and the first couple of chapters. Now all the women had to do was finish it the last piece and turn it in.

One more article to write—and no one seemed to want to research it. 

“One more thing and we’ve got it,” Holdo said. “Who will volunteer?”

Rose grabbed a chip from the bowl, scooped up some hot salsa, and began crunching. Gwen inspected her nails. Rey looked at the ceiling to see if any answer was forthcoming.

Holdo rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on.”

“Why not you?” Gwen said. “I’m too…uh, tired.”

“No, we’ve been over this,” Holdo said, an edge creeping into her voice. “I’m married. I will not...”

“You said it wasn’t about sex,” Rey interrupted. “It’s a romantic date.”

“Still,” Holdo said, pursing her lips. “Not me. I fought with Solo and won. It’s someone else’s turn.” She fanned herself with the organization’s fancy brochure. “And sex is indeed on their menu for anyone who wants it.” 

Rey took it from Holdo’s hand. “I can’t believe they printed this up. Are they crazy? Isn’t this male prostitution, basically?” The brochure had the name _Knights of Ren_ scrolled on it in bold letters. The cover showed a woman lounging languorously on a huge black and red throne, dressed in a flowing white gown with a blood-red rose between her fingers. Nothing else.

Inside was a menu. Rey read it for the hundredth time.

**Packages:**

_The Sweetest Love_

_Dark Passion_

_Scenic Romance_

_Ladies Night Out_

**A La Carte:**

_Chocolate Kisses_

_Firelight and Fur_

_Good Vibrations_

_Tied in a Bow_

_Gentle Rubdown_

_Moveable Feast_

_Guessing Games_

_Magic Marker_

_Bubble Fun_

More photos of roaring fires, chocolate candy, bubble baths, and candles adorned the inside of the brochure.

And an email address: _knight@knightsofren.com._

Rey sighed and looked up to see Holdo watching her closely. “Gonna do it, Niima?” she asked. “My sources say it’s legit.”

Rey paused and tapped the brochure against her lips for a second. “What else do I need to know to do this?” she asked.

Gwen and Rose clapped. Rey rolled her eyes. “The things I end up doing.”

“I don’t think you’ll be sorry. It will be better than what I had to endure in those goddamn meetings.” Holdo riffled through her legal pad of notes. “Ah, here we go.” She began reading. “’ _Knights of Ren_ is an exclusive escort service for women who need a date to an event, an evening out on the town, or some private, self-care at home. The _Knights_ provide a range of services and packages for discerning ladies. Rules state that participants must be age twenty-one or older and sign a contract outlining agreed-upon boundaries. There is no mouth-to-mouth contact, though body contact is negotiable depending on Knight and Lady’s preference, established ahead of time. Alcohol permitted, no illegal drugs.’”

Rey said, “That sounds reasonable. So, I hook up with the Knight, see what’s up with the service, and write it up as an essay?”

“That’s it,” Holdo said. “Now, as to male prostitution and your questions about sexual encounters… _Knights of Ren_ is an offshoot of the _Moonlight_ club, which I believe I mentioned before.”

Holdo had written the article about _Moonlight_ , a sex-positive couple’s club, as a long-standing member herself. “I don’t know much about them. But if _Moonlight_ approves of the _Knights_ , it is a good organization. Our club would not endorse an exploitative, illegal venture.”

Rey nodded. “All right.”

“Which package may I sign you up for?” Holdo held up her phone, poised to write an email.

“Fuck, I don’t know,” Rey said.

“A La Carte,” Holdo said as she typed. “Then you can choose your own evening. You meet at a hotel suite for the evening. Let’s not have you go out anywhere. You want to do the self-care part of this service, since that is what we want to explore most.”

<>

The next day, during office hours, Rey’s personal email pinged. It was a survey from the _Knights of Ren_ email. She opened it.

_Use our service to indulge in romance and fantasy, to explore your deepest, darkest desires, or to enjoy warmth and companionship with another._

Sounded good to Rey. The survey asked a series of questions leading her to choose the kind of attention and care her heart desired.

It was a quandary, though. Should she go for exploring fantasies or choose standard options? If she went with fantasies, would she want a sexual encounter with a man she didn’t know? Her thoughts turned to the long, dry spell she’d be in when it came to sex. She would give a lot to have someone else touch her, lick her, and bend her over…

Rey stopped those thoughts right in their tracks. She was at work and getting hornier by the second. 

She closed the survey and returned to her grading.

<>

Later that evening, Rey was still trying to work her way through a stack of papers and trying not to eye the vibrator that she had forgotten to charge. She ground her teeth and read the same sentence for the fourth time.

Her cell phone rang. Private caller. That was usually a sales call, but at this point, it was a welcome distraction.

The voice on the other end was baritone. “Miss Niima, please forgive the intrusion. I am from _Knights of Ren_. We noticed that you started but did not finish the survey we provided. As you know, we must have that completed before we can proceed.”

Rey thumped her forehead. “I’m so sorry. I know. I’m having a bit of trouble.” She let out a breath.

“Trouble with the interface? Or with the content?” He sounded like chocolate in her ear.

“Uh, content,” Rey muttered.

“Ah, that’s usually the case,” said the voice. “I’m certain we can work through it. I have the survey up on my computer right now. Would you like to discuss your concerns?”

“Sure,” Rey said.

“Can you tell me what the issue is?” He sounded warm and sympathetic.

“Well, I’m not sure if I want to use the service for a self-care moment or… something else,” Rey said. She decided not to tell him she was writing an article. He might refuse to work with her.

“I see. That’s common. Remember that we categorize all the services as self-care. Let’s talk specifics. Are you concerned with the service being sexual?”

Rey chewed her lip. Was that her actual concern? “Yes,” she said.

“If you are on the fence about the sexual aspect of our service, know that we can always shift into a sexual encounter as the scene develops. Many women are uncomfortable with signing up for orgasms.” He chuckled low in her ear. “But, believe me, once you get into the situation, often desire takes over and sex happens rather naturally.”

“What’s your advice, then?”

“Sign up for a sexual encounter. You can always decline later, but it’s better to have too much in place than too little. Our escorts prepare differently.”

“I see. All right then. A la carte sexual, then.”

“Perfect,” the voice purred. “Any kinks to try? This is a good, low-key environment. We have trained people on staff to help you explore.”

“Uh,” Rey said. “Uh.”

“May I recommend a few more popular kinks that many women enjoy?”

Rey tugged at her leggings, feeling wetness gathering between her legs. She muffled a gasp when she brushed her own clit. “Which what? I guess.” She swallowed and bit her lip.

He chuckled low. “ _Tied in a Bow_ is the most popular item.”

“Is that…” Rey waved a hand and realized he couldn’t see it.

“Yes, tying you up with soft, silky ribbons, blindfolded or not.”

“And the others?” Rey whispered.

He whispered back, low and deep. “ _Guessing Games_ involves a blindfold and different implement applied to your body: feathers, fur, paddles, ice, floggers, or whatever you and your Knight prefer.”

Rey bit back a moan and shifted around on the couch. Her fingers drifted to between her legs. She didn’t dare rub herself with this man on the phone.

“In _Magic Marker_ , your Knight places handprints on your body for you to admire later, and _Good Vibrations_ are for clients who prefer toys. You will have to remember to charge any toys for the session.”

“I could do that,” Rey murmured, lost in the thought of a faceless, deep-voiced man doing wicked things to her. She cleared her throat and glanced at her vibrator—the light was green. She needed to hang the hell up and take care of her needs. “Can I email you my choices later?” Rey asked. “I need to do… to finish… my… grading.”

The voice laughed. “How about a free sample before you go?” She heard him take a long, slow breath.

“What?”

He breathed into the phone. “Is it charged now?”

Rey didn’t even pretend to not know what this man was talking about. “Yes.”

“Go get it,” he said.

Rey scrambled up and retrieved the vibrator.

“Get some lube, kitten, and slick yourself.”

Rey breathed a soft “yes,” and added lube to the head.

“Take off those clothes, baby girl. Do it now,” he said. “Tell me when you’re finished.”

Rey stripped. She could barely believe she was doing this. But she was. “Done,” she whispered, holding the phone tight to her ear. She didn’t want to put him on speaker; she needed his rich voice directly in her ear.

“Open your legs and touch yourself gently,” he said.

Rey parted her legs and slipped a finger up and down her wet cunt. She moaned a little.

“Good girl. Rub that beautiful clit to get started. Up and down, then in a slow circle.”

“Yes,” she moaned as she fingered herself.

“Now, take that vibrator and turn it on lower than your favorite speed. Do it to get wetter, not get off. Edge yourself a little.”

Rey turned the vibrator on low and held it to her clit. A long moan escaped her lips.

“Yes, girl, yes,” he murmured in her ear. “Do it for me. Keep it there until I tell you to stop.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Rey heard herself say. “I need this so badly.”

“Yes,” he breathed. “I know you do, baby. I know you need it. Keep it there.”

Rey groaned in frustration. “I need to turn it up. I need to.”

He chuckled again. “Keep it there.”

Rey bucked her hips in frustration and gritted her teeth.

“Let me hear the vibrator,” he said.

Rey put the phone near its buzz and writhed in pleasure. She put the phone back to her ear.

“All right, good girl. Come for me.”

Rey thumbed the vibrator to her favorite speed and within seconds, she came with overwhelming spasms. She cried out and dropped the phone.

When the aftershocks were over, Rey limply picked up the phone, wondering if he was still on the line. He was.

“When we meet, my sweet girl, I will be glad to lick your juice each and every time you come for me.”

“Will it be you?” Rey asked in a shaky voice.

“Yes. Have no doubt.” His voice sounded sure and strong. “If you’d like, send your email directly to me, Kylo at _Knights of Ren_. I will be your servant and help you decide how you would like your pleasure. Have a good evening, kitten. See you soon.”

He hung up.

<>

The next day, Rey stopped into Holdo’s office. “I am setting up my evening with the _Knights_. Do you know what kind of men they employ?”

Holdo looked at Rey, who was leaning in the doorway. “Come on in.”

Rey plopped her butt on chair.

“Meaning, what physical types?”

“Yes,” Rey said. “Handsome, built, dark, blonde, what?”

Holdo put her pen down and took a sip of coffee. “From what I gather, they screen Knight applicants carefully. Yes, the gentlemen have to be in good physical shape, neat and well-appointed, stylishly dressed, and—well, handsome is harder to determine. It depends on what a woman finds attractive. But generally, there are no outright ‘ugly’ men in the Knights. As far as I know.”

“Do you know any of them?”

“I am not sure that I do. It’s a secret in _Moonlight_. We don’t share that kind of information.”

“Do you know someone named Kylo?”

Holdo’s eyebrows shot up. “Did you speak to Kylo Ren?”

“Yes,” Rey answered. “Last night. He called to follow up on the survey.” She didn’t add what happened next. “He said I would be assigned to him.”

“Well, that’s unusual. Kylo Ren is the leader of the _Knights_. He doesn’t usually offer services himself.”

“What does he look like?” Rey asked.

Holdo shook her head. “Couldn’t tell you,” she answered.

Rey made her final choices and sent the email to Kylo Ren. He responded an hour later with his terms.

_I appreciate your quick reply, Miss Niima. I do believe we will get along well. I will prepare for our meeting as per your requirements. Here are my terms._

_Kissing on the lips: I do not engage in kissing or making out. You may not kiss or lick me. I will, however, kiss and lick each and every part of your body. Count on it._

_Touching: I may touch you anywhere you would like me to. You may not touch me. Failure to comply will result in three warnings and a termination of our contract upon the fourth transgression._

_Sexual intercourse: I will penetrate you, if you so desire. I will also penetrate you with toys or fingers. I will not require oral sex from you. Anal sex is negotiable. Please let me know if you want anal, so I may prepare, especially if it is new to you._

_Conversation: Small talk is fine. No personal questions._

The email went on as a boilerplate contract that Rey read over. She hit reply and typed a yes to all the stipulations.

She got a reply back that had a thumbs up, confirmation number, and time and place.

<>

Rey had a bad case of jitters on the day of the meet-up. She prepared herself with a shower, vanilla body spray—and changed clothing three times. She chose red panties and bra just for the heck of it and a silky black slip of a dress that would be comfortable on and easy to remove. She packed a bag with toiletries, new clothes and underwear. She would be allowed to spend the night at the hotel and leave the next morning. She topped her outfit with a small black sweater for her bare shoulders.

Then she slipped into black sandals and set off for the hotel.

He would already be there, he said. Preparing for her evening of self-care and pleasure.

Rey walked into the elegant expansive lobby with its sophisticated ambiance and thick carpets. She asked at the desk for Mr. Ren’s room number and received a note with the number scrawled on it in elegance script.

Rey took the elevator up, her heart jumping in her chest. She tried to remember why she was doing this. Her hands slicked up with sweat, and she felt a little panicky at the thought of meeting a man who listened to her come on the phone.

She lightly knocked and heard a rustle behind the door. It opened.

Rey looked at a man’s chest, covered by a white t-shirt and an open dress shirt rolled up to the elbows. His forearms were thick and muscular. She turned her gaze upward and finally landed on a man with waves of dark hair, a whiskey-brown gaze, a long nose, and full, well-defined lips. He had a short, neatly trimmed mustache and goatee. He quirked a smile at Rey.

“Miss Niima.” He reached out a hand.

She gaped at his large hand with long fingers and gulped. What had she signed up for?

He laughed, low and deep, and she shivered at his voice. It was indeed the man on the phone. He slid his hand down Rey’s arm and tugged her inside. He pulled her close to him and inspected her face.

“Just as lovely as I expected,” he said.

He took her bag and pulled her into the main room. “Have a seat, kitten, I will return.”

Rey sank into an impossibly comfortable sectional. She watched Kylo as he turned down lights with one hand. He had a glass of champagne in the other.

He handed it to her and sat nearby. Rey took a nervous sip.

Kylo watched her. “Let me know when you are ready. How about a relaxing massage first?”

Rey nodded.

He stood and stripped off his dress shirt. He knelt at Rey’s feet and took her sandals off. Then he began to perform a deep tissue foot massage. Rey almost dropped her glass as she relaxed into the feeling of his strong hands kneading away the stress. He nipped the champagne flute out of her loosening grasp and set it down. Then he moved his hands up her legs to massage her calves, then the big muscles in her thighs. Rey leaned into the massage and sighed.

“Good?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” she said, eyes closed.

Kylo sat up on the couch and nudged Rey so she faced away from him. He slipped her sweater off, laid it carefully aside, and began to massage the muscles in Rey’s back and neck. She tried not to moan too loudly.

“Let it go,” Kylo said near her ear. “Make as much noise as you like. Here, put your head my lap.”

His thighs were firm and solid under Rey’s head. Rey’s ear brushed the bulge in his pants, and she heard his sharp intake of breath. Ordinarily, she would have turned to her head to look and touch. She breathed in and fought the urge to cup him, unzip his pants, and take him in her mouth. Sucking a man’s cock had not been high on her priority list until…she was told she couldn’t. Rey could smell Kylo’s warm scent, a hint of gabardine fabric and solution the cleaner’s used, a whiff of clean-scented soap, and male arousal, a musky smell that Rey wanted to taste. She could almost feel it on her tongue.

Rey jumped when Kylo threaded his heads through her hair. He massaged her scalp with hands that completely covered her head. His fingers worked and stroked her hair, rubbing away tension and stress. Rey moaned as he combed through her strands. She lost track of time, with his hands in her hair and his scent teasing her nose. She longed to bury her face further into his lap.

Rey was fully relaxed by the time he finished. And horny as fuck.

<>

“Stand up, love, let’s get you out of your dress.”

Rey stood and watched this big man delicately unzip the small side zipper of her dress. He pulled the dress up and over Rey’s head.

Kylo stared at Rey’s red underwear and smiled. “Beautiful, kitten. Just beautiful. Red looks so good on you.” He dropped her dress and ran his fingertips over the lacy bra, drawing moans from Rey when he touched her nipples. He reached around behind her, popped her bra off, and thumbed her nipples into hard peaks. His hands were warm as he cupped each breast. He bent and rubbed his face against them one at a time, sucking her nipples into his mouth and blowing on them. His mustache tickled and she fought to stop from running her fingers through his dark silky strands. 

He lifted his head and looked at her as if he’d read her thoughts. “Good girl,” he whispered close to her lips. Rey lifted her chin as if to kiss him. He came within a breath of her lips and stopped. His fingers slid down her body to touch the red panties and gently tease her between her legs. She swayed into him.

Kylo picked Rey up in his arms and held her close. She looked at him. His eyes were warm and a smile played on his lips. Rey was sorry she couldn’t kiss him. It was something she really wanted to do. She wanted to run her fingers over his lips, trace their outline, have him kiss her fingertips. She would touch his soft beard and mustache and run her hands through hair. She wanted him to drift his soft hair over her body.

“Not touching is hard,” she blurted out.

He smiled at her. “Yes, it is. But I will keep touching you. Should I mark you for later?”

“I… don’t know. Will you hurt me?”

“Only for a moment, just to make sure you see my handprint. Then we rub the sting away and leave the print behind.”

“Where?” Rey asked.

“Wherever you like,” Kylo said, gazing at her, touching her cheek gently. “Best place is on your thighs and bottom. It’s most stimulating. But I will show you.”

She gulped. “All right.”

He sat on the couch with her in his arms. He leaned her back against his chest so he could whisper in her ear.

“I’m going to mark the top of your thigh first.”

Rey held her breath. She watched Kylo’s huge hand rise above her thigh and come down hard on her skin. She moaned at the sting. His other hand drifted to rest at the top of her panty-clad mound.

“Shh, my kitten.” He rubbed her thigh. Her skin tingled and felt warm under his touch. Then he raised his hand again. Rey braced herself. The fingers of Kylo’s other hand slipped downward to rest between her legs. He stroked her clit lightly.

He slapped her thigh again. She felt the sting mixed with the delicious light teasing between her legs. Rey leaned farther back against Kylo, relaxing into the sensations.

“That’s it, love, enjoy.” He smacked her thigh again and increased the pressure of his fingers between her legs. Rey cried out at the warmth created in both spots. She squirmed with pleasure at the heady mix of sensation.

Kylo stopped teasing Rey’s clit and lifted her leg to show her the handprint. He bit her earlobe. “Lovely, isn’t it?”

His large handprint on her thigh made Rey draw in a long breath. She was marked by this huge, beautiful man. Suddenly, she wanted to be his so badly.

He rubbed the spot again and patted her. “Turn yourself over, kitten. I will handprint you in a better spot.”

Rey rolled over.

“Slide those red panties down for me. I will make your pretty bottom the same color.”

Rey gasped. “Not that much.”

“All right.” He laughed. “Not that much.”

She grasped the edge of her panties and slid them down as far as she could wiggle. Kylo pulled them to her knees.

“Good for now,” Kylo said. “Ready?”

Rey took a deep breath. “Mark me.” She wanted to feel his big hand making marks on her. She needed him to do it. She needed to be his.

He smacked her bottom so hard that tears sprang to her eyes. She jumped.

“All right?”

“Yes.”

He spanked her again as hard as the first time. Then once more in the same spot. Rey sucked her breath in each time. The burn felt incredible after the initial shock. Her pelvis rocked briefly into his thigh, creating a lovely friction, a spark straight to her cunt.

Then he switched to another spot and spanked her once, then twice, as hard as he could. It stung so much that Rey gasped. But the sting faded quickly into a soft warmth.

He spanked the spots where her thigh met her bottom and held Rey’s waist as she shifted. She dug her hands into the couch.

“More?” he asked.

“Am I marked?”

“Pretty well,” he replied. “But how about a couple more to make sure?”

Rey cried out as Kylo rained hot hard spanks all over her bottom. She bit her lip and beat her fists into the couch.

He stopped and rubbed her bottom where he had just been spanking. Rey mewled a little when his fingers brushed her cunt lightly. 

“You are marked, kitten,” he said. He allowed Rey to stay where she was for a few moments, still gliding his fingers over her. She hoped he would make her come over his lap, but he lightly trailed his fingers on her bottom and between her legs. Rey opened her legs, but her panties stopped her from going too far. Kylo chuckled and continued to trace patterns on her bottom and thighs. He occasionally dipped into her wet cunt and slipped a finger over her hole. But he would not touch her clit, even as she tried to grind it into his leg.

He swatted her bottom lightly again, then helped her off his lap, pulled her panties off, and plopped her on the couch. She gasped when her bottom hit the fabric.

“Tender?” he asked.

Rey nodded.

“I’ll make it better. Let me show you what pretty pictures I painted.” Kylo walked Rey into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror.

“Turn around,” Kylo said. “Can you see?”

Rey turned her head to see her backside, pinkened by Kylo’s spanks. Sure enough, she could see his handprints in certain spots. They were redder than the pink in other places. The handprints were huge. She felt the sting all over again.

“Come here,” he said. “Bend over the sink.”

“No,” she said. “I can’t take more.” She met his eyes in the mirror. He touched her back and gently pushed her over slightly.

“I don’t believe that for a minute,” he said. “I’m going to add another mark. Then I’m going to soothe you.”

“Kylo.”

“You will like this, too,” he said. “What’s your favorite color, kitten?”

Rey looked around at him. “What?” She saw him reaching into a bag.

“No, no, stay where you are. Color?”

“Uh, red?”

He laughed. “Well, of course. Should have known.” He walked over and showed Rey a small round red leather paddle. It was sewn with white stitching around the edges. He flipped it over and on the back was soft black suede. “This is soft but makes good marks. You’ve got handprints, let’s add a few circles.”

“Kylo.”

“No?” He gazed at her. “Too much? This isn’t supposed to be punishment. It’s artwork.”

Rey debated. Would he play with her while he marked her?

“Can I come?” she asked, ducking her head.

“Pardon? Rey, look at me. Tell me what you want. This is for you and your pleasure. You can try anything you like.”

Rey lifted her head and tried to turn around.

“No, no.” He placed his hand on her back. “Stay put. Talk to me in the mirror.”

Rey met Kylo’s eyes. He stood behind her, holding the small red implement, waiting for her to decide what to do. How hard would he smack her? Would he play with her? Would he let her come? Would it feel good or not? Did she like it? 

Rey didn’t know this man at all nor did she know whether to trust him. He hadn’t let her touch him but everything else he had done had been with respect and courtesy. He wasn’t out of control or angry or abusive. He was creating sensation for her to try, for her pleasure—a mix of sensations, hot, hard, stinging, light, teasing, marking, a rich feast for her taking. 

She gazed into his eyes. She believed she could trust him to stay within her limits. She felt that he would stop if she said her safe word.

Rey nodded at him.

“Say it, kitten, so I know.”

“Mark me. Make me come.”

“Watch me.” He gently pushed her down on her forearms. The marble countertop was smooth and chilly. Her bottom was upturned slightly and exposed to her man. She was so wet and swollen and ready. She felt a thrill race through her.

“Suede side,” he said.

She watched as he lifted the paddle and brought it down on her bottom. Rey shifted her hips. It was more intense but not totally unpleasant. It wasn’t an intimate slap of skin on skin, but it was good. He rubbed the suede against her before spanking her again, a little harder, and then gentling it with the suede.

“Leather side,” he said. “A bit stronger.” He used the red side, which made Rey suck in a breath. The smack was harder, the sting greater.

“I’m going to mark your thighs.” He brought the red side down on the tender backs of Rey’s thighs in the same two spots. She gritted her teeth but each time, Kylo stroked her thighs and slipped his fingers closer to her dripping pussy. She called his name.

“Touch me there,” she gasped.

“Where, my kitten?”

“My cunt, my cunt,” she cried out, spreading her legs in desperation.

“Soon.” His fingers drifted close but slipped upward to stroke Rey’s bottom again. He knelt and kissed each mark that he had made, tongue tasting the red spots. Rey ground her teeth in frustration when he refused to taste her elsewhere.

Kylo stood and laid the paddle aside. He squirted cooling gel into his hand and smoothed it over her bottom and thighs. After rubbing it in, the burn diminished even more—it turned into a glow.

He showed Rey the marks again in the full-length mirror and ran his hands across her entire body.

“Time for our moveable feast. Come on.” Kylo nudged Rey out of the bathroom and toward a desk and chair in the corner of the room. “The chair is padded. It will be comfortable,” he said with a smile.

“I don’t think anything is going to be comfortable,” Rey complained, rubbing her bottom.

He smiled. “You are fine,” he countered. “Have a seat.”

Rey sat in the chair, gingerly.

“Legs over the arms of the chair, kitten,” Kylo said.

Rey stared at him.

“Moveable feast. I eat you out here first. Legs over the arms of the chair. Let me see how wet you are. Then we know if you enjoyed your marking.”

Rey slowly lifted each leg over the arms of the chair. She was wide open to this man’s gaze and normally it would have bothered her to be so wanton. Somehow, this time, she felt free and eager to show him everything. Perhaps because she needed to come so badly. Kylo dropped to his knees with a soft intake of breath.

“Look at you. Just look. Your sweet pussy is so damp for me. Your curls are glistening.”

Rey looked down but couldn’t see as much as Kylo could.

He stroked her fur gently and then thumbed her open. “I have to taste you.”

Then he bent his head and slowly licked her plump lips, teasing in and out with his tongue.

Rey cried out, scooting forward to catch more of the sensation. She dug her hands in his hair to pull him closer. He pulled his lips from her cunt and her hands from his hair.

He rose. “You can’t touch me, kitten. I will get you something to remind you.” He left Rey twitching on the chair, seeking the stimulation of his lips and tongue and feeling nothing but a small rush of air as he walked away.

Kylo came back with a silky fuchsia ribbon. He tied it around Rey’s wrist. Then he knelt again and slipped his tongue between her folds, drawing a cry from her lips.

He teased her cunt mercilessly, tickling the warm, wet folds, then below them, then back up. As she squirmed, she begged him.

“Please what?” he asked nipping her thighs and brushing them lightly with his beard.

“My clit,” she gasped.

“In a bit,” he said and returned to his torment.

Kylo finally opened Rey up with his thumbs and sucked her clit into his mouth. She almost screamed with pleasure. Her orgasm hit moments after. It was incredible. She had never ever come that deeply in her entire life. With Kylo, she completely let go and forgot about anything other than the waves of pleasure crashing over her. 

Rey clutched Kylo’s hair and stroked it back from his face.

He again pried her fingers off him and held her wrists. He allowed her to drift down from her orgasm haze. Then he tied her wrists together with the ribbon.

Rey apologized. He simply gazed at her, his lips red and moist from his ministrations.

“Kitten, if you do it again, we have to take other measures. A fourth time and I must leave.”

“I can’t help it,” Rey said softly. “It’s a reflex to touch my lover.”

He slowly stroked her thighs and put them back down on the chair. “I am not your lover, kitten.”

Rey stared at him. He was right. He was hired to be here. He stared back at her, unblinking. “I will punish you if you do it again.” His voice was soft. “You will not enjoy it.”

Rey sucked in a breath. “How is that part of our deal?”

He shrugged slightly. “The contract states that it’s my discretion as to how I deal with infractions of the rules. I could simply leave, but I think the threat of punishment goes a long way to helping you remember.”

“You’re a Dom, too. Aren’t you?” Rey had asked about the Dark Passion package. Kylo had told her it was for BDSM—for Doms, subs, and switches. She had backed away from that conversation quickly. It was one thing to play around with a few spanks and ribbons, but she was not interested in pursuing it further.

“No personal questions,” he warned. “And you are walking a thin line, kitten.”

Round two of the moveable feast involved Rey on all fours on the bed, hands still bound by the ribbon, while Kylo ate her out from behind. He licked everything from every angle, burying his face in her bottom, sliding underneath so she almost literally sat on his face. She fell face-first into the bed to cry her deep pleasure into the pillows.

“More?” He crawled up to lie next to her. 

Rey raised her head a little. “I’m good for now.”

“Take a break, then.”

They lay together, breathing. Rey drifted.

“Next?” Kylo stroked the hair out of Rey’s face after a while.

“Fuck me?” she asked.

“How?”

“Get on top of me.”

She watched him strip, peeling off his white t-shirt, unbuckling his belt, slipping off his dress pants. He stood at the foot of the bed, huge, muscular, with the biggest dick Rey had ever seen. It was long and thick, standing up. Rey had never wanted to suck someone’s dick so badly in her life and she couldn’t touch him.

Her breath hitched. “You are beautiful,” she said. “Your body…”

“Thank you.” He touched himself, stroking his own cock while Rey watched.

“I want to do that,” she said.

“I know, but if you do, I will punish you.”

“It would be worth it,” Rey said. “I would stroke your dick, suck it into my mouth, and make you come so hard.” She stared into his eyes.

“Thanks, but no,” he said softly.

“Are you gay?” Rey asked.

“No personal questions and that’s the second one you’ve asked. Again, I say, my kitten, you are pushing it.”

Rey was way beyond caring. She ripped the ribbon off her wrists with her teeth and tossed it aside. She crawled to the end of the bed to watch Kylo stroke his own dick. His plush lips pressed together as a small pearl of precum gathered at the head.

She reached out one hand and leaned forward on all fours to tease him further. “Let me touch you. I would pepper your strong body with my kisses. I would slip my tongue everywhere it wasn’t supposed to go just to taste you.” 

Kylo’s breath hitched. “Stop talking.”

Rey swung her legs over the side of the bed. “I would suck each of your fingers into my mouth after you dip them in my pussy. I would kiss your soft lips and lick the corners of your mouth and trace your lower lip to see if it’s bigger than the upper one. Let me do it, Kylo. Let me touch you.”

“I will punish you,” he whispered as Rey climbed down from the bed and dropped to her knees in front of him.

“I will punish you first,” Rey murmured. She pushed Kylo’s hands away and sucked his dick into her mouth and licked the shaft. She cradled his balls gently as she stroked him.

He cried out, her name on his lips. “I’m so hungry for you, Rey. I need you so much. I need your lips on me.” His hands dropped to her head and he ran them through her hair, like he had done earlier on the couch.

She licked the head of his dick, sliding her tongue back and forth, up and down, swirling around. He grasped her head and thrust himself into her mouth.

“Good girl, such a good girl,” he groaned.

“See.” She kissed his hard belly, his thighs. “You want me to touch you. So badly. You crave my touch.”

He fell to his knees and took her face in his hands. He caught her mouth and kissed her, softly, tenderly, feather-light. When Rey slid her arms around him, she opened her mouth under his and deepened the kiss. His tongue slid inside her mouth and she welcomed him in. She pushed her way into his warm mouth and tasted him, salty and sweet.

Kylo sat back and Rey traced his lips with her thumb, learning the contours and outline of his beautiful mouth. He gazed at her, blinking, slowly coming back to himself. He backed away from her, his expression hardening

“Fuck.” He yanked her hands off him. “How the fuck did I let you do this? Fuck this.”

Kylo grabbed Rey with both hands and dragged her up. He sat on the bed and tossed her over his lap with gritted teeth.

The spanks that he had given her earlier were measured and controlled. This new round were harder, faster, and full of pent-up rage. Rey shouted and fought back, digging her nails into Kylo’s thigh, squirming and kicking, while he held her down. He wasn’t playing and neither was she. She elbowed him in the ribs and got a grunt in response. He spanked her harder if that was even possible. She was on fire.

All at once Kylo let her go. Rey jumped up and flew at him, knocking him over on the bed. “Fuck you, you asshole,” she yelled, sitting on top of him.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” he shouted.

Rey ignored him and shoved her face into his. She plastered her lips against his. He opened his mouth under hers and his tongue pushed deep inside to tangle with hers. They bumped teeth and kept going, kissing ravenously, licking each other. Rey’s hands raked through Kylo’s hair. She tugged it—hard. He growled and cupped the back of her head to slant his lips over hers at a new, deeper angle. Rey bit his lip

Without warning, Kylo tore his mouth from Rey’s, flipped her over onto her back and nudged her legs apart.

“Yes,” she groaned.

She felt the tip of his dick at the entrance to her cunt and then in one swift motion, he plunged inside. All the way.

Rey gasped at the onslaught. Then she moved her hips upward to meet Kylo’s next thrust. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he stroked into her hard and fast.

“Kylo.” Rey wrapped her arms around his shoulders and dug her nails into his back. She raked her fingers downward.

He said nothing but buried his face in her hair and continued to fuck her.

His hard dick felt so good inside her. She relished the feeling of being filled by him and his huge body covering hers. She touched him wherever she pleased, in his soft hair, down his back to his ass, squeezing it, scratching it, as he pushed into her. He could do what the fuck ever he wanted to her and she wouldn’t care. She needed to touch him. And he needed it, too.

“Bad girl,” he gasped. “Roll over. I am going to fuck you from behind. Now.”

Rey rolled over and felt him drive into her. He rained small, stinging spanks on her as he fucked her.

She squirmed as he knew she would. She heard him groan in pleasure and fuck her harder.

“Stop spanking me,” she yelled.

“No,” he yelled back.

“Then make me come when you’re done beating my ass.”

He spanked her one more time and moved his hand down between her legs. He stroked her clit until she writhed in a different way, searching for satisfaction. He pressed her down a little to stretch her legs open wider and began to circle her clit. Rey’s orgasm built and she clenched the covers as desire built, spilled, and overwhelmed her: Kylo’s dick deep inside, his fingers circling, his spanks covering her ass. The sensation was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She howled a long, intense moan and jerked underneath Kylo’s body as spasms tore through her.

He slammed into her and reached his own peak with a roar.

They collapsed, breathing hard, sweating, hot, and deeply satisfied.

Rey roused herself after a bit with a sudden unhappy thought. How would she ever match this experience? Nothing would ever come close to being with Kylo, having him work her body like no one had ever done before. This man was perfection. She doubted such an experience would happen ever again for her. 

Because, she admitted, the whole thing was not real. Kylo wasn’t her actual lover—he was paid to attend to her desires so carefully. Yes, she had broken through his constructed mask at the end and watched him lose himself inside her mouth and then her cunt. She’d made him stop being an escort for a time and be real with her. But still…

It wasn’t real, she thought sadly.

Kylo felt Rey wake and shift—he sensed her pensive mood. He tried to speak but the words caught in his throat. He sat up and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, Rey,” he said. “That was unprofessional of me.”

Rey gazed at him. “What was? I’m fine.”

He pulled on his black underwear, then his pants. “I lost control of the situation. I hurt you. And I didn’t use a condom.”

Rey shrugged. “Yeah, I’m not hurt. But is kind of risky not to wear a condom. I am on the pill but still... You fuck lots of other women.”

Kylo pulled his t-shirt on. “I don’t fuck lots of other women. I run the organization. Other men do the work.”

“What?” Rey looked at him in surprise. “Really?

“Yeah, really. It’s my organization, but I gave up escorting a while ago to be the main administrator. I rarely fucked clients.”

Rey digested this piece of information for a moment. “So why me?”

He sat on the bed and raked his hand through his hair. “No more personal questions,” he said.

“I think we’re beyond that, Kylo Ren, or whatever your real name is,” Rey said sharply. “We went beyond that when I sucked your dick into my mouth.”

“Fine,” he snapped. “I wanted to fuck you. I had phone sex with you and then I just simply wanted more.”

“And you had no idea what I looked like or anything,” Rey said.

“Didn’t matter,” he said. “You were sexy as hell, doing every little thing I said, breathing so hot into my ear. I haven’t come so hard in ages.”

“You were jerking off in my ear?” Rey said, smiling.

He smiled back a little sheepishly. “Maybe.”

Rey started laughing. She jumped up and ran to the other room. “Wait just a minute,” she called over her shoulder.

Rey threw on her sweats and a t-shirt and retrieved her notebook. She poked her head into the bedroom. “Hey, I have some questions for you. Come on over to the couch.”

Kylo frowned. He ambled into the sitting area. “Pardon me?”

“Sit.” She pointed to the sectional. 

Kylo warily perched on the edge of the couch and listened while Rey explained the project and the article she would be writing. She watched his expression change from interest to shock to disbelief.

“What the fuck?” he exploded. “You really are trying to get yourself in trouble. You used me? You used my organization without permission? For that fucking anthology? I’m going to kill her.”

“Simmer down,” Rey said. “You spanked the shit out me and fucked me without a condom. I think we’re even.”

Kylo pressed his lips together, though his eyes still sparked with anger. “For fuck’s sake,” he growled.

“Answer the damn questions, Skippy and nobody gets hurt,” Rey said.

<>

After Kylo rather grudgingly answered all of Rey’s questions, he stood up. “That’s it for me,” he said. “You are one tough customer. I can’t believe I’m going to end up…” He blew out a breath. “Please tell me you are changing names and identifying information.”

“I had a great time, Kylo,” Rey said, smiling. “And yes I am.”

He lifted his hand. “I surrender. You got the best of me—in every way possible.”

“Well, you got the best of me, too,” Rey replied, touching her bottom.

He looked at her, shaking his head. “I’m doomed.”

She tilted her head sideways. “You’re not doomed. Look, you don’t have to go. I have the room for all night.”

“Fuck, girl, you wore me out.”

“I doubt that very much.”

Kylo gazed at Rey.

She smiled at him and raised her brows. “You know you want to. You want me to touch you again.”

Kylo continued to stare, having some kind of internal debate with himself. He looked away for a moment. Then back at Rey. She watched him steadily, waiting him out.

Suddenly, he sighed dramatically. “Well, all right. A Knight’s work is never done. Come on, let’s go.”

Rey jumped up, grabbed Kylo’s hand, and hauled him back to the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and placed her hands on his chest.

“Let’s be real with each other. What’s your name, Knight of Ren? I’m Rey Niima. I teach in the Women’s Studies Department at Organa College.”

He pursed his lips. “Shit. You and your fucking questions.” He hesitated.

“Just tell me. You want to see me again, don’t you? This little encounter isn’t it for us. Don’t you have more to teach me?”

He pulled her close and wound her arms around him. He dipped his head and kissed her lips gently. “Yes, I do. Hi there, Rey Niima. I’m Ben Solo, editor-in-chief of the Organa College Press. We’re publishing your damn book for you.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open. “You’re Editor Prissy-Pants? The one who’s been fighting with Holdo.”

“Editor what?” Ben’s eyebrows rose. His face turned red. “I’m going to kill her.”

“We’ve been revising that goddamn abstract repeatedly to meet your conservative standards. Holdo said you are a…” Rey started laughing.

“A what? I’m a what?” Ben backed Rey toward the bed with a menacing look on his face. She collapsed, still giggling.

“A prude,” she gasped, wiping tears of laughter away.

“Is that so? I’m a prude.” He knelt in front of Rey at the foot of the bed. He pulled Rey’s sweats and panties down her legs. “Don’t know why you need to wear this shit,” he muttered to himself, tossing her clothes over his shoulder. “Maybe because I’m a fucking prude.”

Rey could barely contain her laughter. That is, until Ben Solo put his big hands on her thighs and pressed them open. She stopped laughing and ran her hands through Ben’s thick, wavy hair. He buried his face between her legs and showed her, clearly and without question, that he was not, in fact, a prude.


	2. One More Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holdo wants to add another chapter to the sex anthology--and she asks Rey to volunteer to write it. This time, Rey will be the escort for an evening. However, she is dating a rather possessive, grumpy, sexy Dom, who is not at all fine with this idea. He's our favorite Editor Prissy-Pants and he is out to stop Rey from becoming an escort. Let's see what happens... shall we?

“Ben, it’s just for one evening,” Rey told him on the phone. She pulled the phone away from her ear because he speaking—or more accurately, yelling—so loudly. She didn’t dare put him on speaker.

“I said, no,” Ben fumed, as if he had a say in the matter. “I draw the line, here, Rey. This fucking book is out of control.”

Rey let that sit for a moment. Holdo had a new idea for a chapter in their anthology and, again, Rey had gamely volunteered. This time, though, she was dating Editor Prissy-Pants, Ben Solo. He appeared to be trying to put his gigantic foot down and tell Rey she couldn’t participate.

“You are _not_ going to be an escort for an evening,” he argued through gritted teeth. “I run an escort service. I know what that means—and you’re not fucking some random man.” He shouted louder, if that was possible. “You are mine. You fuck me and only me.”

Rey rolled her eyes, though he couldn’t see. Maybe she should Facetime him, but he was in his office, and Facetime sometimes led to Fucktime. “Shhhh. Everyone on your staff will hear you if you don’t lower your voice, crazy man. I’m not fucking anyone. It’s an evening out as a date. You know, like the Knights of Ren offer. A literal escort.”

“Holdo put you up to this? Never mind, I already know the answer to that question. This book is not worth the risk you’re taking. What if …” Ben sighed heavily. “What if the situation gets out of control? Who will rescue you?”

“It won’t, Ben. This is not that kind of organization. It’s a public date. Holdo set it up.”

“With whom?” he growled.

“Not telling you,” Rey stated.

“With. Whom?” Ben asked again, emphasizing each word to scare her. It didn’t work.

“Not gonna say.”

“I swear to fucking fuck, I will drive over to wherever the hell you are and put you over my knee right this minute. And you will not like it.”

“Wanna bet?” Rey was feeling kind of saucy. He never hurt her, and it always ended well for both of them, even if he was pissed at her. His annoyance added a little spice to the encounter.

He huffed loudly. “I have a meeting in ten, but later, kitten, later….”

“Ah, promises, promises,” Rey said. “I’ll be around if you feel the …uh… desire to convince me not to go. It won’t work, but you can certainly try.” She hung up the phone.

If thoughts were waves, she would have felt his annoyance burning through her mind right about now. But he didn’t call back.

<>

The Women’s Studies Department was in the basement of the academic building on campus. Rey’s office was the size of a tiny bedroom with just enough space for a good-sized desk against the wall, an office chair, a side table with a Keurig, and a seat for students, should they want to talk. She had decorated the ugly academic space as best she could with posters and a big white board. She’d found a small shelf for some books but not much more than that would fit.

Rey stood up and stretched. She closed her laptop for a moment to rest her eyes. A knock sounded at her door. A student must be looking for her.

She opened it and saw a large man in a blue suit standing in the doorway. Ben Solo. Her lover.

Rey opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off by barging in the room. He kicked the door shut and tugged her into his arms.

“I said, no.” His eyes bored into hers.

“I don’t care. You’re not in charge of me or this book.”

He put his nose on hers. “Neither of those statements are true. I’m in charge of both.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Rey put her hands on his shoulders. She was becoming annoyed.

“I’ve got a little business to take care of. I told you what would happen.”

Rey looked him up and down. Starting a scene, were they? He’d said their code phrase about business. She had the opportunity to say no and kick his fine ass out. He would respect that, kiss her, and go his way. Or… she could fuck him at work? In this office? She felt her nether regions start to tingle. Her bottom tingled, too. She looked over at the desk, then back at her lover.

He pressed his lips together. He knew she couldn’t resist him. Bad man.

Ben reached behind him and slowly clicked the lock on the door with one big hand.

“Well,” he said.

“Well,” she replied and reached up on tiptoe for a kiss.

“Oh, no, that’s not what this is today.” He held her off. “No touching.”

Rey narrowed her eyes at him and made a face. She fucking hated Ben’s no-touching rule. He knew it and permitted himself a small, sardonic smile. He touched her face with gentle fingers. Rey tried to swat him away.

“Bad kitten,” he whispered. “What shall we do first?”

Rey knelt in front of him and tucked her head.

“Better.” He stroked her hair. “You’re mine, Rey Niima. No one else’s. You need to learn that, right here, right now, my kitten.” He pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and tied it around Rey’s eyes.

Ben pulled her to her feet and allowed her to stand in front of him. She shivered with need and wonder. She had fallen wildly in love with him—and was completely under his sexy spell. He always made their experiences memorable, full of playful joy and passion. She felt his fingers on her dress, slowly unbuttoning the row that held it closed. The dress fell to the floor. She stood in a pretty purple bra and panty set.

“Purple today, kitten. It looks so good against your lovely skin.” He brushed his fingers over her, teasing her nipples, slowly tracing downward. Rey involuntarily opened her stance.

Her lover chuckled and skipped over her panties entirely to rub his fingertips up and down her thighs. She felt him kneel and brush his long hair and mustache over the skin of her belly and then her legs. Rey felt weak-kneed.

She was not allowed to touch his hair, though she wanted to do so quite desperately. He would punish her if she broke his rules about touching. He no longer gave her three strikes—she got one. Rey did like some of Ben’s punishments, some were not to her taste. 

His eyes danced when she complained. He told her to use her damn safe word if it was too much—or suck it up. He was in charge.

“Tell me, kitten,” he murmured against her belly, kissing and licking his way down to the edge of her panties. “Tell me you won’t go escorting some fucking man around town.” He nipped her hipbone.

“I’m not at liberty to make that promise,” Rey gasped. He was kissing down the front of her panties.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” He stood up. “I’m going to edge the living fuck out of you with my tongue and you, my kitten, may not come until I tell you to. Which may not be today.”

“If you leave me, I’m going to disobey you,” Rey gasped.

“I’ll never leave you, kitten. You’re mine,” he answered. He turned Rey’s body and nudged her toward her desk.

She heard him open the desk drawer and poke around in it. “Ah, yes. Good.”

“What?” she asked. Then she heard the thwack of a ruler on Ben’s hand.

“Now, I told you I was going to come over and take care of you for talking back.”

“Over your knee,” Rey said.

“Yeah, but you like that too much.” It was true. She loved lying across his hard thighs and feeling the skin-to-skin contact of his hand on her bottom. Half the time, she could bring herself to orgasm by rocking herself against him.

“Fuck,” she said. “Not too hard, for fuck’s sake.”

He laughed. “You don’t get to determine that in our scenes and well you know it. Bend over the desk. Put your elbows down. Don’t move.”

Rey sucked in a breath. “Oh, shit.”

“Don’t talk. Don’t make one sound or it will echo down the hallway and you will let everyone know that you’re getting spanked for being a bad kitten.”

Rey moaned a little at that thought. She didn’t know whether she was scared or turned on. He was right. She couldn’t make any noise—the sound of the ruler would be loud enough. What the hell was she doing?

She slowly bent over. Maybe he’d leave her panties on so as not to mark her too much.

Ben came behind her and yanked the panties down. So much for that idea. She heard him step to one side and place his hand on the small of her back.

She felt the air before the sting. The ruler came down with a snap and stung like fuck. Rey sucked in a breath and shifted. Ben stung her again but it faded nicely, to a soft warmth. Rey rocked herself against the desk and found a little sweet spot, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

He snapped the ruler on her bottom a couple more times while she shifted. One more time and she might actually come by herself. She lay flat on the desk and bit her lip, pushing herself up against the edge.

Ben stopped. “Fuck me, you’re trying to come.” He pulled her up.

“Am not,” Rey said.

He put her over his lap on the office chair and scalded her bottom with his hand. She wiggled and almost cried out. Ben’s hand slipped over her mouth. She bit him. He used the ruler on her a couple more times. She rolled off his lap and ripped off the blindfold. He sat with the ruler still in his hand, smiling at her. She grabbed it and broke it into pieces—and tossed it over her shoulder.

Ben laughed out loud. He stopped when Rey knelt and opened his belt. She unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock. She sucked on it. He moaned. “Why do we always end up this way? I lose control of the scene every time. You defy me at every turn. Then you suck me off so good.”

She mumbled around his dick. “Don’t care.”

He let her lick him for a while, biting his lips to stop himself from moaning. 

“Fuck. So, so good,” he whispered and tugged Rey’s hair.

He pulled her up on his lap and she lined him up. She shoved him inside her and moved on him. “Make me come,” she murmured in his ear. “Or I will do it myself.”

“Shit, you’re such a bad sub,” he groaned. “I ought to teach you a lesson. But I can’t stop fucking you and wanting you to come on my dick.”

Ben picked Rey up and plopped her on the edge of the desk. He worked her clit with his thumb and shoved himself inside her until she clawed at him in ecstasy. He pulled her upright and swallowed her moans as she came. He buried his face in Rey’s neck to muffle his own cries.

The aftershocks were blissful. Ben stood rubbing Rey’s back. Rey nuzzled his face and kissed him deeply.

Ben pulled his pants back on. Rey got herself dressed, though her panties were wet and clammy. She would have to remember to bring an extra pair to work. She curled up in his arms and listened to him breathe.

“Don’t do it,” Ben murmured in Rey’s ear.

She reared back and looked at him. “I’ll be fine, Ben. Promise. Holdo can go, she says.”

“Instead of you?” He raised his brows hopefully.

“No, silly. To the event with me and the gentleman. It’s some kind of college event, I guess. I asked the service if I could find out where the dude is taking me.”

Ben stared at Rey. “Name of the service, Rey. Just tell me.”

“Can’t do that, Ben. It would compromise the whole effort. Holdo is using her contacts.”

“For fuck’s sake, I’m one of her contacts.”

“She doesn’t know that.” Rey rolled her eyes. “She doesn’t know you as Kylo Ren. She knows you as Ben Solo.”

“Kylo’s gonna call her and have a chat.”

“No, or Kylo’s gonna get in trouble.” Rey smacked his arm.

“Ow. Kylo never gets in trouble. Only Rey.”

“Huh,” Rey snorted. “If Kylo loses control of a scene again, you never know what might happen.”

“I swear I will find another ruler…”

Rey stopped his mouth with a kiss.

<>

Rey pinned her silky hair up and slipped into a slinky dark green cocktail dress. She applied makeup, slid earrings into her ears, sprayed light cologne, and called herself ready.

She took a cab to the building that housed the service called _Classic_ , which was also part of the _Moonlight_ family, and thus fully vetted and approved. Holdo waited for her inside.

“I will meet you at the event,” she said to Rey. “No one will know who you are there. It’s a fundraiser for the foundation associated with the college. The Organa family, for whom the college is named, runs the foundation. You will be safe.” Holdo gave Rey a hug and a soft cheek kiss. “The limo is here. He’s waiting inside it. Off you go.”

Rey clicked downstairs to the waiting car. The door opened and a handsome man with dark, friendly eyes smiled at her. “Hello.”

She slid in beside him and held out her hand. “I’m Kira.”

“Poe.” He took her hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m not from around here, and my friend suggested your service for this event.” His big smile crinkled his eyes. Rey thought he was quite good looking, though her taste ran to taller, more grumpy-faced men. She’d turned off her phone to stop Ben from yelling at her via text message every five minutes.

“We are happy to help,” Rey said.

They arrived at the event, which was held in the ballroom of the Alderaan Hotel, also owned by the Organa family. They were the wealthiest people in town and owned just about everything. Leia Organa was the head of the family and quite the force to be reckoned with.

In fact, she stood near the entrance greeting everyone—she was tiny, glittering, regal, and smart-mouthed. 

Leia kissed Poe on the cheek. “You old devil, how are you? Nice to see you in town again. Who is this?”

Poe looked at Rey. “This is Kira…” He paused.

Leia looked at Kira expectantly. “Solo. Kira Solo,” Rey said. It was the first name that popped into her head.

Leia’s eyebrows shot up. “My dear…are you a cousin?”

Rey thought quickly. “Uh, I’m not sure.” She had no idea what Leia was talking about.

“My husband’s original name,” Leia said, pointing to a tall, dapper man in a tuxedo. “Han Solo. He’s an Organa now, of course. But we gave the surname to our son.”

“Oh.” That was all Rey could manage.

“Where is that boy? He’ll want to say hi to Poe anyway. Oh, there he is. Ben? Ben.” Leia waved at a tall man whose back was turned. Rey closed her eyes. She knew that broad back quite intimately.

At that moment, Holdo walked in and greeted Leia. They were all talking at once.

No one saw Ben Solo turn around and catch a glimpse of Rey—or the various expressions that flitted across his face. Shock, amazement, wonder, and dark amusement. Then he tamped them all down. Rey’s mouth hung open. Ben Solo-Organa.

He strode over to her. “What’s your name, pretty kitten?” His eyes stared into hers with an unreadable expression. Rey swallowed hard.

Leia heard him. “Honestly, Ben, that’s rude. Don’t say that to Poe’s girlfriend. And she’s related to you.”

Ben’s eyes grew wide. “Really?” His voice was brimming with sarcasm and amusement. “How are you related to me, Miss…uh?

“Solo,” Leia offered. She put her arm around Rey’s shoulders. “Miss Kira Solo. She’s probably your cousin, so mitts off, Mister.”

Ben coughed behind his hand. Holdo snorted behind hers. Leia looked at both of them with a puzzled expression. Rey wanted to fall through the floor.

Fortunately, Poe came up behind her and slipped his arm around her waist. “Kira, may I offer you a drink.”

She sneaked a peek at Ben’s face. His mouth was pressed into a line and he looked like he might breathe fire at any moment. Rey looked away and smiled at Poe. “Certainly,” she said. It would serve Ben right for neglecting to tell her about his family ties.

Rey was aware of Ben’s location as she sipped her champagne and tried to feign interest in whatever conversation was swirling around her. If she glanced Ben’s direction, he caught her eye and stared at her with an unblinking, impassive face. It was creepy and funny and scary and sexy all at the same time. She wanted to laugh—and fuck him in a corner.

At one point, Rey saw Ben talking to Holdo, so she excused herself from the conversation with Poe. She walked up to where Ben and Holdo were talking. Holdo’s face was red and she seemed angry.

“You can’t do that to us now, Ben. We are almost done.”

“No. You are finished now. This book is going to press without that last article. You said the article before this one was the last. And so it will be. No more.”

Holdo called out to Leia. “Talk some sense into your son.”

Leia waved at her. “I don’t get involved in the publishing. That’s Ben’s baby. Sorry, honey. Deal with it.”

Rey walked up. “Hello.”

Holdo’s eyes widened. “Hi, uh, I’m sorry. This is a private conversation, Kira.” She was clearly warning Rey off.

“I understand, but I heard something about a book. I love to read.” Rey smiled at the two of them. “What’s it about?”

“Kinky sex.” Ben stared at Holdo. “And it’s going to press now.”

“Well.” Holdo swallowed visibly. “Not quite now. We have, uh, one more article to write. But that will be done quickly. Not to worry. Maybe by Monday.” She glanced at Rey, who nodded.

“We will be sending the manuscript out for formatting first thing Monday morning. It can’t wait any longer.” Ben stroked his beard. “Miss Solo… It is Miss, right. Not Mrs.?”

Rey stared at him as he lifted his brows. “Yes, well… I…”

Ben snorted derisively. “You don’t know whether you are married or not?”

“Ben,” Holdo said sharply. “That’s quite enough.”

He turned his gaze on her slowly. She blanched. He was something else when he put his bitch face on, Rey knew. Again, she had the urge to laugh—and kiss his mean face. And, of course, fuck him.

“Quite enough from Editor Prissy-Pants?” Ben said softly. “The prude…”

Oh, boy.

Holdo opened her mouth but no sound emerged.

Ben leaned in. “That last article is about me. Kylo Ren at your service.” He tipped her a small salute and slipped his arm around Rey.

Rey smiled Holdo’s shocked face. “It’s true. Ben Solo is my Knight of Ren. Sorry, H.”

“Don’t apologize to her. Apologize to me,” Ben gritted out. 

“What?” Holdo asked.

“Yeah, and we’ve been going out ever since. He’s a great guy,” Rey said. She patted the front of his tux and looked at him with her best puppy eyes.

Holdo’s eyes flitted from Rey to Ben.

“That’s not an apology,” Ben said, softly, dangerously.”

Rey ignored him. “I guess we don’t really need that last article, Holdo. What do you say we let it go?”

“You’re dating Ben Solo, who is also Kylo Ren?” Holdo looked horrified. “Ben, you shouldn’t be… I mean, you…??”

“Ah, no worries,” Rey said. “He’s retired from the Knights. He’s mine. Some guy named Hux is taking over.”

Holdo gazed at the two of them. “Does your mother know?”

Ben shrugged. “I don’t give a shit. Dad knows, and he thinks it’s funny. I wasn’t an escort anyhow. Except once. It was business.”

“I guess the Organas have their fingers in everyone’s pie.” Rey blinked her eyes innocently at Ben. He looked down his long nose at Rey, eyes locked on hers. She cocked her head to one side.

They stood staring at one another, Rey with a small smile on her lips. Holdo cleared her throat.

“You’re done for tonight and we’re going home,” Ben said suddenly.

“Poe?” Rey asked, looking up into his determined face.

“Fuck Poe.”

Rey paused. “Uh, do I have to?”

Ben pulled her close to him and nuzzled her hair. “You’re pushing me, kitten.”

“Good,” she said into his shirt.

“All right,” he muttered. “You asked for it.” He swung her up into his arms in a bridal carry. Rey let out a little shriek.

Heads turned. 

Ben carried Rey over to Poe first. “Sorry, man, this one’s mine. Her name is Rey Solo…well, it will be as soon as she marries me.”

Rey waved at Poe. “He’s a bit of a caveman and wasn’t too keen on my going out this evening.”

“Understood,” Poe said, raising a hand. “All yours, Ben.”

“Damn right,” Ben replied and walked over to his parents, still carrying Rey. “Mom and Dad, this is Rey Niima. She works at the college. She’s not my fucking cousin, but she will be my wife.”

“You haven’t proposed to me yet,” Rey noted pleasantly, picking a piece of lint off his jacket. “And I haven’t said yes.”

Leia and Han both started to laugh. “Good luck saying no, girlie.” Han raised his glass of champagne. “I had to do the same with your mother, Ben.”

“The fuck you did,” Leia snapped. “I still haven’t said yes.”

Han rolled his eyes.

Ben carried Rey through the ballroom. 

Rey poked at his arm. “Put me down, Ben. I can walk.”

“No.”

Rey gave up. “Okay.”

Ben tucked her into another limo and knocked on the glass partition. They started moving. Rey just sat next to him, gazing out the window.

“You’re just lucky,” Ben rumbled next to her.

She looked at him. “About what?”

“That I didn’t put you over my knee in front of everyone.”

“Huh,” Rey snorted. “You don’t want to show everyone our sex life. I have no fears.”

“You should be afraid now.”

“I’m not.” She snuggled up to him. “I love you. It’s our fun scene, and you’re not really angry anyway.”

He tugged her over his lap in the car. She squeaked and giggled. She could feel his hand poised above her bottom.

“Go ahead,” she gasped. “Do it.”

Ben pulled her up to sit on his lap. “No,” he said. He put his nose up to hers and kissed her lips.

“Why not?” Rey was amazed. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you to say yes, for fuck’s sake.”

“That’s your proposal? That’s it?” Rey crouched on Ben’s lap, knees on either side of his hips. “No, sir. You… you can’t be fucking Kylo Ren escort guy, Mr. Editor Prissy-Pants publisher guy, and Mr. Ben Solo-Organa rich and famous guy—who decides to fuck the life out of me, carry me all over a ballroom with everyone watching, announce to them that you’re going to marry me, and expect me to say yes. That’s not a proposal. That’s a coup d’etat, you high-handed fuck. And I say that with all the love in my heart.”

He eyed her. “I love you more than anyone in this whole world, kitten. And I trust you more than anyone I’ve ever met. You are mine. Don’t think you can get away.”

“I’m not trying to get away,” Rey yelled. “Ask. Me. Nicely. Not like a Dom.”

“Why not?” He frowned.

Rey rolled her eyes. “I want a nice proposal, an actual request, for fuck’s sake. Not an edict.”

He tugged her in for a kiss, then he put his hands on her thighs. “You are my life, my world, my everything, Rey Niima. I have never met anyone like you. You amaze me, electrify me, challenge me, and love me like no other. I will make you an excellent, if rather prudish, husband. You won’t ever leave our house because I plan to keep you in bed forever.”

“Ben!”

“All right, you can leave. But you have to come back every day and eat dinner with me, make love with me, and live with me. Or I will be a lonely, miserable cur. The end.”

“Ask the question.”

“Oh,” he said. “Will you please, for fuck’s sake, do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Rey grinned at him. He looked so serious. She giggled. He slid her dress upward and squeezed her thighs. She gazed into his eyes—and said nothing.

“Kitten?”

“Yes?”

“Will you marry me?” He slipped his thumbs between her legs and stroked her.

She moaned. The limo stopped. Someone knocked on the partition.

“We’re here, Mr. Solo.”

“Thank you,” Ben called. He turned his attention back to Rey. His brows raised and she folded herself onto his chest.

“Yes, I will marry you,” she murmured into his neck.

They tumbled out of the car onto a circle driveway in front of a huge Tudor style mansion. Ben picked Rey up. “This is my other home, kitten.”

And he carried her inside straight to the master bedroom.

<>

Later, when Holdo called, Ben answered Rey’s phone. Rey lay on her back, spread out on the bed, legs wide apart, her arms in furred cuffs above her. Ben had his face between her legs, slowly inflaming her with his soft tongue, and refusing to allow her a swift release. He was just about to suck her clit into his mouth and give her what she needed... He had asked her if she was ready and she had begged him to finish, panting with desire…

Then Rey’s phone rang. She yelled in frustration.

“Oh, too bad,” Ben said with a big smile. “You’ll just have to wait.

He kissed her thigh and took the call. Rey groaned.

“Ah, Holdo, so nice of you to check on Rey,” he purred into the phone. “But I’m afraid she’s tied up at moment.”

Then he hung up, chuckling.

Ben took Rey to heaven repeatedly that night and many others, before and after their wedding.

And though the Solos met Holdo on many social occasions, she never called Ben Prissy-Pants again.


End file.
